Hindrvitni
Character Info Hindrvitni is a retired Sarghress Highland Raider who now works as a smith at Ama'varde. She was also one of the primary overseers for constructing the moat around Ama'varde's walls. Physical Description Vitni is tall for a Drowussu female (6'0") with a buxom build. Hair is dyed brown. Appearances Path to Power 2 *'(Chapter 2, Colony 29, 11/9/11)' - EA panel two: 1st day working on moat. *'(Chapter 2, Colony 30, 11/16/11)' - EA panel three: 2nd day working on moat. *'(Chapter 2, Colony 31, 11/23/11)' - EA panel two: 3rd day working on moat. *'(Chapter 2, Colony 32, 12/1/11)' - EA panel thre: 4th day working on moat. *'(Chapter 2, Moon2Day20, 12/15/11)' - EA panel thre: 6th day working on moat. Advices Made by this Clan Member: "Set to work on a moat around our settlement to go around the new wall." 6 votes. EA: Chapter 2, Colony 29. "Keep up the hard work on the moat~" 5 votes. EA: Chapter 2, Colony 30. "Work, work, work. Continue on the moat." 9 votes. EA: Chapter 2, Colony 31. "Working hard or hardly working? Continue the moat." 16 votes. EA: Chapter 2, Colony 32. "Continue the moat. Six more turns to go." 5 votes. EA: Chapter 2, Moon2Day20. Non-canon (roleplay) Character Background. Hindrvitni was born the eldest of four to a Dutan’vir family. Her childhood was very average if anything; train, bury your nose in a book, fulfill the mother’s wishes, and repeat. And in accordance with her mother’s will, and the family’s military history, the young Vitni found herself in the Dutan’vir guard when deemed of age. Which was exactly where she met her first mate. The two had a son. Though disappointed she didn’t have a daughter to pass on her family name she lavished her child with love either way. When the Dutan’vir fell so did her world. Her mother, her brothers, her mate, and her son, were all taken from her. Some slaughtered, others simply vanished without a word, likely taken by slavers or left to starve on the streets of war-torn Chel'el'Sussoloth. Scrambling to keep her life she, like many others of her fallen clan, crawled to the Sarghress, seeking refuge in their ranks amongst the Mae’yukir. Hindrvitni, wishing to avoid being reminded of her loss by remaining in Chel, fell in line with the Highland Raiders. During her many missions and interactions with the rival Nal’sarkoth stalkers Hindrvitni soon grew close to a young ‘foreign’ (or at least foreign to her) cartographer; Kay Nigit. Though it took a while, the two eventually became mates. Current Status; Growing increasingly agitated at the state of Chel’el’sussoloth, it was no wonder that she eventually agreed to answer her mate’s calls and move to the budding colony on the surface. Giving up her Highland Raider status and old possessions, Hindrvitni chose to build a new, calmer, life for herself on the surface away from the incessant turmoil that grips Chel’el’sussoloth. Character Gallery Hindrvitni 2.jpg|1st day of working on the moat. Hindrvitni working on moat 2nd day.jpg|2nd day working on the moat. Hindrvitni digging.jpg|3rd day working on the moat. Hindrvitni.jpg|4th day working on the moat. Hindrvitni working on moat day 6.jpg|6th day working on the moat. Hindrvitni concept.jpg|Hindrvitni concept art. Category:Player Characters Category:Blacksmiths